Never Forget
by vampigirls2
Summary: When you never say your last words, you should never forget them. They mean so much more than you think. Quick oneshot for Haymitch and Maysilee, kinda dark, but after all it is the Hunger Games. Please R&R!


**Hey peoples! So I this next fic is pretty much just a ****oneshot**** (keep this in mind people who keep subscribing to my oneshots) of Haymitch and Maysilee. Since there isn't much out there about them, I kinda gave myself some creative license. Shout out to ****Kat8100**** for the idea! Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing! **

***BTW, this starts out with Katniss and Peeta after Mockingjay**

***Disclaimer: It's not mine, I promise! **

It had been just barely three years since the war. Peeta had regained most of his memory, although there were still those times where things got muddled and he had to sit down before he broke out in some kind of delusion. They were growing back together, Katniss and Peeta. Learning to give and take, helping each other through the grief and pain of life. And then there was Haymitch. Not quite as drunk, but still in some kind of stupor. As if he never came out of the recesses of his mind, replaying all the times life had tripped him up. But Peeta made an effort to bring him out of it and Haymitch clung to the two for dear life, because really, there were the only ones who understood. One night when it had been particularly chilly, they had lit the fireplace in Peeta's house and had Haymitch wandered over. Katniss had gotten mad over something Peeta had apparently done wrong and decided to ignore him the rest of the evening. She sat in the chair farthest away from Haymitch and him, glaring her head off.

"Don't get yourself too worked up, sweetheart." Haymitch chuckled. "I had done the same thing once, and I never saw her again." Peeta sat up, intrigued.

"You, being your drunken, bumbling, stupid self, had had a girlfriend?" He asked, raising his eyebrows way too dramatically.

"Kind of. But you don't want to listen to some silly story about my young love life, now do you?" Haymitch gave him a light smile, recalling some of the images of her back into his mind. Her face flooded across his mind's eye and his smile dropped. The memories overtook him and he gave in, telling the story with as much detail as possible, more for himself than Peeta.

**(So this is where the flashback sort of thing starts. But from now on its Haymitch's POV)**

"Can't we stop walking already? It's been nearly three hours since we took a break." Maysilee's singsongy voice had complained, and although she was a fighter, she was only human, and they had to stop sometime. But Haymitch kept pushing through. They were close to the edge, he could feel it.

"Just ten more minutes, I promise. We have to get there." He was determined.

"What's so important about the edge anyway? There's nothing there for us. Just a reminder of where we are." She said, meaning the arena they were caged in. And honestly, Haymitch didn't know the answer to her question either. He just knew he had to get there.

"Just… Just trust me okay?" He whirled around on his heel to make sure she heard him. She stopped short, nearly running into him. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and they were tired, so tired, so sick of living in fear. And suddenly he just wanted to comfort her, take her back home where they would be safe. But he had to keep going.

"Okay." She whispered, barely audible. They kept going for the ten minutes as promised, but it turns out they didn't need all of them. They reached the border and Haymitch paused, looking around. Maysilee was right. There was nothing here but rock and dust.

"So… now what?" She asked, sounding as if she was about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Now… well now we investigate." That made Maysilee crack.

"You know what? I'm done, Haymitch. I'm done trying to find something that isn't here! You chose this over me and you know what? You lost me! Because I'm leaving. For good." She paused to look at him, her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. "I don't want it to come down to the two of us." Her eyes were still locked on his, emotions and words she had never revealed before were peeking out, her guard coming down, the wall starting to crumble.

"Maysilee…" He began, trying to backpedal. He didn't want to say goodbye this way. But she was already leaving. She turned around one more time and something Haymitch had never quite figured out up until this day happened. He could have sworn, considering how many times he had played the scene out in his head, that she had whispered something. _I love you._ The words were on her lips, not yet spoken but out for the world to see. _I love you._

The next time he had seen her was when she was lying unconscious, her life slowly fading. The birds had been too fast and had reached her before he could. He had held her in her arms and watched her life diminish, the words still on her lips. The first and last time he had kissed her was when he lips were weak and covered with red blood, but yet the words still stood strong. _I love you._

By the end of his story, Katniss had crawled back over to Peeta and the two were curled up in a rocking chair, hands entwined. At this time, any normal person would have said something like, _I'm so sorry_ or _I had no idea_. But they did know, because they had both suffered the same kind of loss. And so the night ended with the two back together, happily in love, while Haymitch remembered Maysilee, not as weak and bloody, but as beautiful and strong, the pretty words ringing loud and clear. _I love you._

So… too sad and depressing? I don't know, but I kinda like it that way, considering Haymitch being Haymitch and all. Anyway, story update: I'm getting ready to post a new story for the Underland Chronicles, if any of you guys have read those. They're by Suzanne Collins, so of course they're amazing! Please check them and out and look for my new fic. 5 reviews, pretty pretty please? Anyway, see you later! Fly you high! :)


End file.
